Use of an avatar in online communication is common. An avatar typically represents an appearance of a user; however, an avatar may represent an appearance of another object such as another person, an animal, or an imaginary character. A user may use an avatar in communication, the avatar representing, for example, an appearance of a favorite public figure, a user's pet, or a game or cartoon character.
To use an original avatar, a user first needs to generate the avatar. Known in the art are techniques that can be employed by a user to generate an avatar, which include a method of capturing an image of a subject using a camera, and analyzing the captured image to generate an avatar. The technique enables a user to generate an avatar easily.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process, the process including: causing an image capture unit to capture a video of a subject; generating plural avatars based on plural images constituting the video captured by the image capture unit, the plural images corresponding respectively to different image capture timings, and each of the plural avatars representing a subject shown in one of the plural images; and causing a display unit to display the generated plural avatars.